Izuku's Lady Academia
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: this is a series of oneshots pairing Izuku with various girls throughout the My Hero Academia series. heroines, villianesses, normal people, etc. rated for lemons.


so the winner of the poll is my favorite cutie, Ochaco Uraraka. she is obviously the Hinata or Orihime of this series. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 _"Ochaco, you taste so sweet," Izuku said as he was between her legs, licking her womanhood._

 _"Oh, Deku, that feels great," Ochaco said._

 _"And it's about to feel even better."_

 _He held his member, and pressed against her slit._

 _"Ochaco, I BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!"_

"Huh?" Ochaco shot up, hearing buzzing right next to her. It was her alarm clock and she hit the snooze. "Just a dream." She then noticed her bed. "And of course it had to be that kind."

She got up, got dressed in a blue shirt with an old school comic heroine that was called Wonder Woman and white shorts. She gathered her sheets and went to the dorm's laundry room, getting ready to put them in when...

"Uraraka." She froze and turned to see their dorm head/homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. "This is the third time in two weeks that you've brought your sheets down here. What is going-?" He then noticed the stain and some clear sticky substance. "Is that what I think it is?"

"No." She quickly threw the sheets behind her. "Maybe. What do you think it is?"

"Of all the- Just tell Midoriya you like him already."

"W-w-what?"

"Please it's obvious. Practically everyone in your class knows, except Midoriya. Even Bakugo can see it, plain as day." Ochaco's blush got even redder, hearing that aside from her crush, everyone in her class knew about her feelings for the green-haired hero. "You do know we have bills right? If I catch you here again before laundry day... Just don't let me catch you again. By the way, glad to see someone young appreciates classic comics."

"Oh, it was a gift from my grandma. She handed it down to me, and I decided to read the-."

"Whatever. Look, tell Midoriya how you feel before the end of the day. Also, you can wash that, but it's the last time I'll let this slide."

She nodded and proceeded to wash her sheets, wondering how to confess to her personal hero.

About half an hour later, her classmates came down for breakfast, and she looked toward Izuku, feeling her heart flutter. Thinking about his biceps, how he's always thinking of the best way to win, saving Shoto from his himself, saving her during the entrance exam, etc.

"Tell Midoriya how you feel before the end of the day."

'Easy for him to say. What if Deku doesn't feel the same way? What if he likes someone else? Or-"

"Thinking about Midoriya, ribbit?" a nasally voice asked, making Ochaco jump as she turned to see Tsuyu.

"What are you-?"

"Don't. We can see how you feel."

"Also, I heard everything you and Aizawa-sensei talking this morning," Toru said, getting their attention. "Sometimes I forget to put on clothes in the morning, and walk out naked." Everyone gave her weird looks. "Hey, we're talking about Ochaco and Midoriya here. Let's get back to that."

"Yeah, Uraraka," Momo said. "You should really tell Midoriya how you feel."

"Yeah, if you don't, you might lose him to someone else," Kyoka said.

"And what have you done to tell Todoroki and Kaminari?" Mina asked in a teasing tone, prompting blushes on their faces.

"I know, but what if-?"

"Do not say 'what if he doesn't feel the same way?' ribbit. That's the oldest excuse in the book ribbit."

Ochaco tried to get out but she could not escape. Her teacher and friends were all telling her to confess.

Meanwhile at the boys table, there was some teasing going on there as well.

"Come on, Midoriya, tell her already," Denki said.

"Stop being a wimp already, Deku," Katsuki said. "Just tell her before I blow you up."

"Yeah, be a man!" Kirishima said.

"Easy for you guys to say," Izuku said. "Before the entrance exams, no girls would ever even walk up to me."

"Well if you don't do something this might be your only chance."

"But what if she-?"

"Deku, if you say 'what if she doesn't feel the same way?' or 'it could ruin our friendship', I will blow you up enough to make those Nomu look handsome!" Izuku flinched at this and Katsuki sighed. "Listen, I know I haven't always been a good friend to you-"

"Understatement of the century." remarked Denki.

Katsuki made explosions in his hand as Denki backed up. He then calmed down.

"As I was saying, I know I haven't always been a good friend to you, but I'm telling you now as the person here who has known you the longest. Tell her how you feel. If you can't even tell one girl how you feel, how do you expect to make everyone smile?"

He looked at Katsuki and let that sink in before nodding. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right idiot, now go tell her!"

Katsuki pushed Izuku out of his seat. Izuku turned to see everyone giving him a thumbs up, except for Shoji who gave him three. Even Dark Shadow gave him one. He gulped as he walked robotically toward Ochaco.

Said girl was just now getting told herself by the other girls to tell him before they noticed him coming over.

"Ooh, girl this is your chance," Mina said.

"Go get 'em!" Toru said.

Before she could object, Tsuyu pushed her over, putting them red face to red face.

"H-H-Hey Izuku." she greeted with a stutter.

"H-Hi Ochaco." he gulped.

The two turned their heads to their respective groups, who made motions to go for it. They turned back to each other, and opened their mouths.

"So, uh... oh sorry," they said at once. "You go first. No you. No you. No-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Katsuki said.

"I LIKE YOU!" they spoke up at once before their eyes widened and the others smiled or sighed in relief.

"Wow, you like me? Yeah I do. We should probably stop talking at once."

"By my count you two owe each other six sodas," Sero said, earning a smack.

"I guess that explains why you've been acting weird since the midterm."

"Yeah. Aoyama brought it up. I guess I started liking you before I realized it."

"Yeah, me too."

"So we got the day off," Izuku said. "Wanna go do something?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, uh, we could go see a movie, I guess, or the mall, or the amusement park, or-"

"Let's do that! The amusement park. I haven't been to one since... I can't remember."

"Great. It doesn't open till 11:00."

"Great! So...see you there?"

"Yeah, we could meet in front of the dorm at 10:00."

"Great! I-I mean, great."

"Okay."

So the two turned around pumping fists as they walked back to their respective groups.

"Way to go, Deku."

"Yes, managing to court Uraraka to the amusement park and-" Tenya started to say till Shoto stopped him.

"Yeah, congratulations, Midoriya."

"Aw, the amusement park," Mina said. "So romantic."

"We're so happy, Ochaco, ribbit."

"I am sure Midoriya will love your attire for your outing."

At that moment, she froze.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"I...I...I don't know..."

"Good thing you got five girls here to help," Mina said. "Let's go!"

She grabbed her and the girls went in a hurry. The guys just blinked and continued eating.

"Girls are weird," Katsuki said.

A couple hours later we find Izuku standing outside wearing blue jeans with a green jacket over a shirt with All Might on it.

"How do I look, Deku?" Ochaco asked as she walked out. Izuku was stunned at her appearance.

She was wearing a sleeveless pink blouse top with a frilly skirt and white kneesocks.

She also had on a pair of tennis shoes.

"You look great."

"Aw thanks. I didn't have any date clothes, so Yaomo and Ashido let me borrow some of their clothes."

"Well it looks great on you. So, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Since they had an hour, they decided to take a walk there.

But as they walked, they were silent and didn't know what to say, making it awkward.

'What should I say?' Ochaco thought to herself.

'What are you supposed to say on a date? I've never been on one before. I should've studied common topics. And...'

"Deku, you're muttering."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's okay. It's kinda cute." She admitted which made him blush before she realized what she said and blushed.

The pair continued walking as they eventually arrived at the amusement park. They showed the ticket salesman their provisionary hero licenses and got a 10% discount as they were given wristbands.

"So... what do you wanna do first?" Izuku asked.

"Well, we could go on the roller coaster."

"Sounds good to me."

So the new couple went to ride The Flash, which had a guy wearing a red jumpsuit with various yellow lightning bolts on the sign. Once they got on the ride, it started slow for those without superpowers. Once at the top, it went down and hit what felt like 300 miles per hour. So despite the size of the coaster, the ride only lasted about one minute before they found themselves back at the beginning. Their hair was shooting out the back.

"THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE FLASH. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PICK UP YOUR COMPLENTARY PHOTO."

The couple went over to the photo stand and found their photo, which was surprisingly clear. Their eyelids seemed to flap as well as their gums.

"That looks so funny," Ochaco said.

"You want one?" Izuku asked as Ochaco nodded. The person at the stand made a buzzing sound as the photo came out their mouth. Then the person next to them cleaned the photo. "So what do you wanna do next?"

"What about the bumper cars?"

"That sounds great."

So the two of them went to the bumper cars, bumping into each other and some other kids. Then they played games, ate cotton candy, rode the teacups, threw up on the teacups. It was great.

"Wow, it's getting dark," Ochaco said holding a green bunny, pink tiger, and even stuffed chibi All Might. "What time is it?"

"5:15," Izuku said looking at his watch. "Curfew's at 7:00." He looked around, noticing the ferris wheel. "Hey, I think we have time for the ferris wheel."

"Sounds great, Deku."

The happy couple went to the ferris wheel and were amazed by the sights. They could see for miles while seeing the lights from the park and city.

"Everything looks so pretty," Ochaco said.

"Nothing as pretty as you," Izuku said.

Ochaco blushed at that. Then Izuku started stammering. Ochaco giggled at that nervousness. Then...

SCREEEE

The ride suddenly stopped.

"Attention, we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stay calm while we call the nearest hero to come and assist."

"Oh no, the ride's stuck," Izuku said.

"Deku..." Izuku turned to Ochaco. "You know, we never know when we're going to die. And you know girls are a target often for villians to..."

"Uraraka..."

"Deku, this is probably really sudden but-"

She didn't finish as he took her lips, kissing her with all his passion. He prodded her lips, and she let him in. Both moaned and hugged each other while moving closer. Their hands soon began travelling as Izuku reached her breasts and squeezed, earning a squeak.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I was just surprised."

"They feel soft."

"They started growing when I started junior high. I always felt self-conscious about them." Izuku pulled her shirt off, showing inverted nipples. "Especially my nipples."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed. They're beautiful, just like the rest of you. Your face, personality."

Ochaco noticed the bulge in his pants.

'My god, it looks like it's ready to burst out of his pants!' Ochaco gulped as she looked at it.

"Deku... does that hurt?" she asked. Deku was confused until she repositioned herself, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, followed by his All Might boxers. She was surprised by the size of it. 'So much bigger than the images in health class.'

He turned beet red while closing his eyes and felt her lightly touch it. Ochaco was unsure what to do now. They didn't cover that in health class, nor did she take the time to read or watch porn.

"Uraraka, could you maybe use your breasts?" Izuku asked. "Like put around...?"

She blushed but nodded, and she put her breasts around the veiny stick. It didn't take long for Izuku to climax, spraying her in his semen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Uraraka! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay. But Deku..." He turned his attention to her. "Can you stop calling me 'Uraraka'? I want you to call me by my name. Ochaco."

"Okay. Ochaco, I'm sorry I sprayed you."

"It's okay."

The two leaned in and started kissing again. They used their tongues while making out as Izuku reached down to rub her ass making her blush while reaching down to rub his dick with both hands. They continued this until...

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" a voice said as they saw a hero in front of them. It was Kamui woods, who blushed upon seeing the scene. "I'll be right back. You two get decent."

The pair of them did as the pro hero said and were brought back down thanks to Kamui Woods.

"Okay, look, I won't say anything about what you two were doing, but save that for the bedroom. Also, make sure you have protection. You're still in school, so act like it. And if you can't get protection, then... Just be safe, okay?"

"Yes sir," the couple said.

So they got their stuff and went back to the dorm with eight minutes to spare. But as soon as they did, their friends immediately swarmed them and started asking for details.

"Everyone!" a stern voice said. It was Aizawa. "I know you want to ask them for details, but they just got back. At the very least, give them half an hour to settle down."

"Thanks, Mr. Aizawa, but it's okay. We rode the Flash, the teacups. We even threw up. We got a photo from the Flash." Ochaco showed them as they all laughed at the photo of them with their eyelids and mouths peeled back.

"We also got stuck on the ferris wheel and got rescued by Kamui Woods."

"I'm so jealous you guys had a great time," Mina said.

"Yeah, I wish I could go on a date with a great guy," Toru said.

"Alright, that's enough. Dinner's in 30. Wash up."

As the students dispersed, Katsuki walked up to Izuku with a serious look. This made the green-haired hero-in-training nervous... Until he smiled and extended his fist. Izuku knew what his childhood friend wanted, and gave him a fist bump.

"I'll admit, as a man, I'm a little upset you got a girlfriend first, but as your friend, I'm glad you found a girl who likes you, despite how nerdy you can be."

"Thanks, Katchan."

Later at dinnertime, the students of class 1-A were enjoying their dinner when the news came on.

"And earlier this evening, the ferris wheel experienced a malfunction. One employee who was inspecting the ride found something."

"Yeah, so I was inspecting the cars, and found evidence of teenage hormones going off. I won't go into details for the younger children watching this, but..."

"I can't believe someone would be so brazen as to do something like that," Tenya said as Ochaco and Izuku looked at each other.

The two knew they should say nothing about it. After all, it's not like it was anyone else's business.

* * *

so there you have it. the first in a series of stories pairing Izuku up with various girls My Hero Academia. longer than originally intended but I'm not complaining too much. also different than originally planned. I co-wrote this with yugiohfan163. I originally intended for Izuku and Ochaco to take longer to confess, maybe with Katsuki pushing them in a closet or locking them in one of their rooms, but we managed to make it work. if you have a girl or girls you wanna see Izuku with next time, let me know in a review. give me a name and a scenario you'd like. as the students and faculty of UA would say, PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
